In methods for moving medical objects in a medical system, it is sometimes known to have haptic feedback or blockages during certain movements of said medical objects within the medical system. However, this haptic feedback or these movement blockages only occur during the movement of specific objects during particular operating modes of the medical system.
According to a first prior art, for example described in US patent application publication no. US 2009/0253109, a medical driving and learning system is known for controlling a surgical tool offering haptic feedback on the movements by the student using said driving and learning system.
According to a second prior art, for example described in US patent application publication no. US 2007/0129846, an articulated anthropomorphic medical robotic arm is known, whereof certain movements that are not realistic relative to a human arm are inhibited, therefore blocked.
In the two prior arts previously described, nothing even remotely relates to the management of the movement of a motorized table in a medical imaging system, much less with the aim of reducing the dose of radiation received by a patient, part of whose body is being imaged by the medical imaging system.